


I Am No Peach

by SeaCollectsRivers (IrishSkumring)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishSkumring/pseuds/SeaCollectsRivers
Summary: Muldoon and Silver are just inherently cute and bittersweet, and I think they'd have a relationship based on comfort.Rated mature for non-explicit sexual content. There's a lot of making out.
Relationships: Muldoon/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Am No Peach

**Author's Note:**

> title from Peach by Thelma.
> 
> Silver's experience of asexuality is wholly based on my own, which means he's sex-indifferent/favourable. 
> 
> i'm MEANT to work on a wholly different thing, but i couldn't get bi-ace silver out of my head, and also the bittersweetness of Silverdoon, so here we are!

It had started as a comforting thing, for the both of them. Muldoon was missing Logan, was angry at Logan, and Silver was being ignored by the Captain, and strangely missing the Captain. Ever since they’d taken his leg, Muldoon had been there. The whole crew had been there, frankly, but Muldoon had been the only one who would never hold him up unless Silver asked for it. Never touched him unless he knew it was welcomed.

Since they’d never got a new cook, Silver had somehow gotten the double-duty of cook and quartermaster. Him and Muldoon often spent time together in the mess, quietly preparing food. Sometimes they talked. Silver had a genuine laugh for the first time in months when Muldoon cracked a joke down there, while peeling potatoes. It surprised him so much Silver had to stop his task, when the laughter devolved into tears. Muldoon had held him through it (had touched his arm, asked _is this okay?_ , had held him tightly at Silver’s nod), and hadn’t mentioned it after, outside of sitting closer to him from then on out.

It had started as a comforting thing, after a hunt that had nearly gone wrong. None of their crew had died, miraculously. Silver had stayed onboard the Walrus, as he did these days if the prize decided to not surrender, keeping a guilty eye on the men fighting. The Captain was below deck already, so for lack of him Silver was watching Muldoon. One of the men on the other crew had gotten a lucky strike on Muldoon, who had dodged just in time, getting away with a scratched up arm. Silver had let out an involuntary gasp, and managed to shoot the other man in a feat worthy of Beauclerc. They had locked eyes after, him and Muldoon. It hadn’t lasted long, the crew was still fighting, but as soon as it was over and their respective post-raid tasks were done (hastily done, but done to satisfaction), they had locked eyes again as Silver swallowed and had nodded towards the mess. There, in the back, among barrels of apples and potatoes, he clings to Muldoon. There is words he wants to say, but his head is a jumbled mess and he doesn't know how to articulate anything without giving too much of himself up, so instead he clings and whines when Muldoon shushes him and kisses him. They are quick, closed-mouth kisses, Silver leaning against a crate to get the weight off his leg, Muldoon holding his face delicately and rubbing a soothing thumb over his cheek.

"It's alright, I'm alright, I'm right here," he murmurs between kisses, until Silver grips his shirt and opens his mouth, inviting him in. They aren't each other's first want (Silver isn't even sure what his first want is, the vague shape of the Captain forms in his head but he shakes it out, unwilling to entertain the thought), but they are known to each other, stripped bare for each other, and there's a comfort in that. Muldoon wants him, and Silver is flattered by that, finds he likes Muldoon and would be saddened without his presence; finds he would miss him, would spiral and drown in the whirlpool that is Captain Flint. Silver mutters some nonsense, might mention something about an anchor, or a rock, he's not sure. Muldoon only nods and kisses him deeper, tangles his hands in Silver's hair. Silver's hand automatically goes to Muldoon's crotch, on muscle memory of what ought to happen next. He's never been as enthusiastic about this bit as most people he knows, but he knows it's expected. Muldoon allows it, groans into his mouth - it's over quick, both of them fraught with post-battle nerves and energy. Muldoon reaches for him, intent clear, but Silver grabs his hand before he can touch him, kisses his palm.

"It's fine, don't worry about me," he says, smiles and kisses Muldoon again to avoid his answer. Muldoon lets it go, easy. They stay for a bit, calm down in each other's arms. After some time Muldoon rights himself, plants a firm kiss on Silver's cheek, which only makes the Quartermaster laugh. Muldoon grins in answer, squeezes his hand, asks if he's alright. He's asking if his leg is fine, really. It isn't. Now that his brain is allowed out of its tunnel vision Silver can feel the nerve-endings screaming. But he smiles, nods that he's fine, jokingly orders Muldoon back to his post. Alone among the food he grips his knee tight, and brushes a finger over his lips with a smile.

***

The second time is easier, less fraught. For once the Captain's dismissive looks and heavy mood didn't affect Silver. The whole crew is high on the ecstasy of an easy, fat prize, on their way back home to Nassau. It is late, most of the men not on duty relaxing in their hammocks or playing games on deck. The sea is calm, the wind compliant. Silver and Muldoon are exchanging easy kisses in the storage room, giggling into each other's mouths like boys still believing themselves immortal. Soon enough Silver has hefted himself up on a crate, and they are languidly kissing, brushing tongues, exploring each other's mouths. Muldoon has touched Silver more since their agitated first get-together. Innocent touches: knocking shoulders, squeezing an arm in hello, sitting closer while eating, slinging an arm around the quartermaster's shoulders in celebration. Touches Silver finds himself aching for, unsure if it's because it's Muldoon or because he has never had this kind of tactile friendship before. He hungers for it, so much so he thinks he understands what others have talked about when they talk about wanting other people.

Now, lazily kissing and running a hand over the small of Muldoon's back, encouraging him to press closer and press his _interest_ against Silver, he realises he still does not know that want. Muldoon retreats back, looks curiously into Silver's face. He has his hands around Silver's waist, shirt rucked up so he touches his skin. Silver sighs, brings a hand up to thumb gently at Muldoon's chin, caressing his bearded cheeks. He kisses him, quick, and mutters out a _sorry_.

"Naw, don't gotta be sorry, Silver," Muldoon says, mirroring his caress. Always so gentle, his Muldoon. You'd never know from his words, his temper, but then again this was a ship of pirates. "You sure you're alright with this? I know I ain't who you-"

Silver can't hear the end of that thought, presses his mouth to Muldoon's in what can hardly be called a kiss. "I am, I am, I'm just…"

"You like kissin' a man better'n feeling up his cock? No shame in that, mr. Quartermaster." Muldoon grins, angles his hips away a little. Silver chuckles, relieved at the out.

"Sure, let's say that. You do have a talented tongue, mr. Muldoon."

Later, Silver decides. He'll tell Muldoon he doesn't mind his cock that much, just that his own isn't all that interested. Later.

The third time he's drunk.They both are. Silver possibly a smidgen more than Muldoon. The elation of the fat prize had only lasted for so long before the Captain's silence got to him again, his leg was in its most painful part of the never-ending pain cycle, and he had somehow never felt lonelier. Muldoon had got him before he undermined whatever authority he had as the Quartermaster of the Walrus completely, had steered him up the tavern stairs to one of the rooms.

"A room, mr. Muldoon?" Silver slurs, a poor attempt at sounding seductive. That is what one does, when the one you've been passionately kissing for some time leads you up to a rented room in a pirate tavern.

"I had coin to spare, mr. Quartermaster."

They are inside now, and Silver presses his face into Muldoon's neck where he's leaning against the closed door. "Mmm, I'm reliably informed there's a brother just down the street for extra coin to spend."

"Don't wanna visit the brothel though, do I?" says Muldoon, as he divests Silver of his jacket. Carefully he leads Silver to the bed, bends down to take off Silver's boots. First the leather one, then the metal one. Silver lays a hand on Muldoon's head, suddenly morose.

"'M sorry, Muldoon."

He looks up, incredulous. "Why?"

"For not, you know. You really are very handsome, you know. 'S not your fault."

Muldoon's eyebrows rise, as he lets out an indelicate snort. "I know, Silver. Don't worry your noggin, yeah." Done with the boots, he rises up, heads towards the door again. Silver panics, although he's not sure why, and shoots his hand out to grab Muldoon by his coat. Muldoon turns, surprised, and somehow Silver tugs too hard: he tumbles back on the bed, dragging Muldoon down on top of him. They're both momentarily stunned, before Silver surges up and captures his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Muldoon is still for a fraction too long, but eventually he groans and gives in. They kiss, Silver desperate, Muldoon attempting to slow him down. When they part for air, Silver has a knee between Muldoon's legs, pressing up, and Muldoon is panting.

"Silver, you ain't gotta-"

"I want to. Trust me. I liked- I liked making you feel good, that time. Jus' lemme, please?"

Muldoon presses his forehead to Silver's, hips stuttering. "Fuck, Silver, you drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?" Silver grins, tells him where on his neck he likes a partner leaving marks.

After, Silver is practically sober, and happily huddling into Muldoon's chest. Muldoon tells him he likes this just as much as getting off, the closeness of another warm body. Plays with his hair, admiring its fall and how it catches the low lights of the room. Much, much later, Muldoon, uncharacteristically bashful, will present Silver with a necklace. A simple one, a rectangle on a leather band. On the back there's an anchor. Silver will wear it through a storm, a becalming, a war, and remember easy smiles and a warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me [on tumblr!](https://sea-collects-rivers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i had no plan going in here. it took me on a wild ride, hopefully it was an enjoyable read?


End file.
